Catch my goodluck charm
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kisame x OC oneshot - Written for 'I-Luvs-Deidara-ArtIsABangUn', hope you enjoy the fluff.


The Akatsuki; full of sick, twisted, deranged, demented. Sexually frustrated. Murdering, psychopaths. It doesn't sound nice from the outside, does it? Yeah well, that's only because you don't know them. Actually if you did get to know them, you would feel embarrassed to be part of their organisation. Today was like any normal day for them, there were no missions and nothing to fret over. Sitting in a bar in the dark as usual they had taken to lager and cards, people quietly minding their own businesses.  
From the window there was no lights because they were boarded up, the door rattling in the powerful storm of the rain village monsoon. Outside and in the midst of this horrible storm was a young woman, her cloaked face shuddering and soaked.

For miles around the only thing she could hear was the howling winds, and the fermenting rock like rain pelting off the ground. To be honest that was to be expected when she was an S-rank, for a week now she had been on the hunt of a job. The one thing she wished she would never have had to do, but there she was at 12am in the pissing rain. The woman couldn't complain however, at least not about everything. She could defiantly nag about the cave she had once been sleeping snugly inside, she had fallen asleep on a rock. The object stuck so far into her back, that it was making a dent on the other side.  
What made it worse was that only moments later a bear came stumbling in, apparently she had taken refugee in its house. That's the 'great fun' of being a ninja right? Sleeping rough, eating what you can find, and whizzing in the woods because there isn't a bathroom for five -freaking- miles. The last mission she had gone on was in the stone village, but that didn't exactly go very well. A Billy-goat took the time to head butt her in the booty that day; knocking her right off a lovely cliff, and into a rapid current river with jagged rocks, and a pike at the bottom. Everything went swell from there on, she found a fun waterfall to play plummet and scream with.  
That was how she ended up in the rain village, somehow…She woke up with a cow licking her face, and a lovely family of leeches attached to her face like a moustache. Well the woman knew her friend, Kisame, was doing pretty well. She was sure the last time they bumped into each other, the acutance had himself pinning an albino to a tree. At least someone was doing well, but that may have been because he ran away with people who'd take care of him.

At least the night was black, it made it easier for her to move through. Her dark and long cloak tied up at the hood by white thread, the imprint of a swooping but hovering white raven on the side of the fabric, surrounded by a pentagon shaped box. The rope held by a silver metal symbol, an eye carved up from it to shine brilliantly. Everything around her was darker and gloomier than the orbs of the Uchiha, the silver arch cradling in the sky above. From the looming shadows above, she stirs through the clouds rolling over head. The sight of an open bar made all the hours of tedious walking worth while, stopping she looks at two men going in the same direction.  
In front of her destination they stop, shuddering in the night. Carefully her thin leather hands coil over a drain, pressing her body closer to the building to stay hidden. Watching them cautiously they enter, letting the door bang back and forth. The green sign on the top of the bar flickering, a few of the letters smashed from the chaotic weather. Hearing a crack of lightening she tenses up, it was either stand in the rain and catch hypothermia, or take her chances. From the flash and flicker of the light her silver jaw protector can be seen, the grates for where her mouth is casting out a white mist.

Nervously she straightens up, taking in a deep breath as she pushes open on the fenced window that protected the glass. Keeping her head low she shuts the door behind her, so as not to make it bang loudly and cause a fuss. Ghosting towards the bar she stops, the man that was serving an old drunk turning to look at her. He had seen all sorts in this bar so her appearance didn't faze him, his orange hair and metal piercing glinting under the poor lighting.  
"Is there any motels or inns close to here?" she enquires, her voice hissing through the bars of her mask while he stares at her coldly.  
"Not unless you go to the other side of town" this strange man in a long black cloak with clouds states, that uniform was recognisable of the one Kisame had on, and the albino. So they were part of an organisation then, he really was doing well. Nodding her head she pouts, this was going to be a long night. "You're better staying until the weather clears up, but that may take hours" he finally adds on, slowly the hood shifts down and another sigh parts her lips.

"I suppose so…you don't do hot chocolate do you?" raising his eyebrow he ducks down, pulling out a tub to stare at.  
"Apparently" he motions, the woman grunting and pulling at her cloak to try yank it off. The fabric making a sound like tape being pulled away as she takes it off, grunting she lifts the fabric. It weighed a ton because of the water is sucked up, pouting she pushes her flowing green hair away. Glancing with feminine beauty at the bartender, her eye shimmering at a naturally half lidded stare.  
The man had almost dropped his bottom lip, and even when she rolled her eye she looked some what angelic. On her left side there was a black eye-strap along her face, you could tell it was there for a good purpose. Her perfect olive skin slashed through by a gash, the obscurity running down from her eyebrow to her cheek bone. Once the black cloak is completely off and hung on the back of a chair, the man could see her village headbands. A set of different symbols tied to her, one slung loosely from her hip, while one sat tightly around her upper arm. Her arm band had the symbol of the sound village, while the other was a mist village badge.

Saying nothing he hands her the hot chocolate, the woman sipping from the cup to sigh gently. Slung from the neck and against her collar bone was a pair of goggles, they resembled something like a set of Steampunk spy goggles. Around it was a cut up gas mask, stitched at the seams in an 'X' formation. One of the lenses was flat like ski glasses, where as the other side had a fixed glass lense that stood out like a small spy glass. There was probably no extended spies lense on the other side, because that was where her eye patch sat. The reason she had two headbands was because one belonged to Orochimaru, the other was her own.  
She had the headband because it was a constant reminded of the snakes death, and her own bitter-sweet revenge on his soul. The next thing that took his attention was a thick belt, the scaly appendage twitching around in its seethes around her hips. Glancing up at him she raises her eyebrow, this was why she preferred to wear her cloak and not get stared at. Hopefully she wouldn't have to hang around for long, but by the screaming winds outside it felt like she would be there for an eternity.

Sitting down she huffs gently, twisting the braded hair at her fringe softly. Melded into it to hang from the side of her face, where two long white fangs are tied in - they didn't look like animals teeth. On her was not only the sages headband, but her hair had Orochimaru's old ring in it. That wasn't the extent of her accessories however, the teeth in her hair was that of the sages himself. What disturbed a person who knew exactly what she was wearing the most was that mask, it wasn't just some ordinary cows hide, oh no. It was the skin of the legendary warrior, to be exact it was the skin from his curses transformation.  
Anyone who has heard of her will promptly state that she is the most disturbing woman in Konoha. Who would want to talk to someone wearing the skin, hair, and teeth of a human being? Just the thought would send chills down the spine of any sane person. Tapping the table with an extended white nail, she blows at her long green hair with exaggerated boredom. The sound scratching at her metal grate, making someone shudder slightly.

Anyone who walks in had taken a second glance, not at her apparent beauty, but to her iron jaw. Another lovely artefact from a body of the dead and damned, her grate was made from Kimimaro's bones. It was stronger than any metal, and sharper than any blade which made it perfect. The only things that seemed normal about her was her clothes, she wore thin white gloves with the same raven imprinted on the top but it was black. The envious haired woman pulling at her baggy black trousers in a mopping fashion, at least her clothes hadn't gotten wet in the rain. On the other hand her rough white peep-toe sandals were crying every time she took a step, or wriggled her toes around on the hard yet spongy sole. The flattering sandals making a farting sound, or something close to an angry baby Call-Duck.  
Grunting she leans back, letting the silver buckles of her dark grey Kazekage leather sash shimmer. The light bouncing onto the ceiling for her to stare at quietly, when looking to the side she could see the smaller buckles on the straps around her waist were reflecting off chairs. If she couldn't be further protected by the remains of a sound villagers, then she would prove you wrong. Above the sash was Orochimaru's old black teaching bombers jacket, the pockets stuffed with lolly-pops, boiled sweets and other confectioneries. At least it wasn't hot in the pub, in-fact it was like ice-cube in the room. Her short sleeved white shirt roasting snugly in the warmth held around her, it didn't help how bored she was. Her eyes had averted to the boarded up windows, her eyelids slitting as a soft yawn rattles through her metal jaw.

After an hour she had her forehead on the table, feeling as though she would start smacking it up and down repeatedly for entertainment. Hearing the door she glances up and then slips back down, she was at the point that she was too lazy to keep her head up.  
"Clyro-senpai?" twitching she shifts her head, hiding behind her hair and cup of invisible hot chocolate.  
"Who wants to know?" she mumbles in a bored monotone, listening to the heavy footsteps coming across the wooden floor boards.  
"Kisame Hoshigaki" blinking she raises her eyebrow, still lazily leaning against the brown table that smelled of sodden cigarettes.  
"Fish-sticks?" she enquires, smirking smuggly. She could almost hear his skin stretching into an agitated expression.  
"You'll never give that up Commander" he still called her by her higher ranking? He was always a sook for her authority, and wouldn't mind inflating her ego ten fold when he got the chance.  
"At least I'm not calling you floor muffin, hon'." she snickers, finally having the decency to lift her heavy head from the table. A coaster stuck to her forehead that falls off to thump off of the table, staring at his chest she lifts her line of sight up to his white eyes. Widening her eye and then relaxing it a grin grows up her face, she hadn't seen him like his in ages. "You've gotten taller…and finally you did something with that emo fringe of yours" raising her eyebrow, she finds a flame of amusement in the pit of her stomach.

"Commander…" the blue scaly man grunts, scratching his cheek out of annoyance. Slowly her eyes move to the smaller one, this one had long black hair and lustrous red eyes.  
"I see you got yourself a partner" she grins from ear to ear, the shark going pale and his forehead darkening with shock. The woman beside him twitching her eyebrow, pouting she gasps shaking her hand shyly. "Sorry, you aren't dating? My mistake, you just made a cute couple is all" laughing softly to herself, Kisame seemed to float further into the dark void of his mind. Were as the raven by his side was growing angrier, a small vein pulsating on her forehead softly.  
"Oi, bitch. That lady is a dude" blinking she glances at the albino, the one Kisame pinned to a tree. Innocently she smiles, blushing and nodding softly.  
"I know, I saw him pinning you to a tree sometime ago…so I thought he swung the other way" tilting her head she holds her hand up, her thumb and index finger in the shape of an 'L'. Now the albino was floating away into his mind, glancing between the three of them she pouts. At least she wasn't bored anymore, it would make up for the time it would take to escape the pub.

After half an hour she was sitting next to the shark, chattering and laughing about how stupid her latest mission had been. "And then I fell off a cliff, right into the water. Flew down a waterfall, and into a farm. The cows chased me for a good mile…" she smirks, proud of herself while Kisame tilts his head back laughing loudly.  
"How do you manage it? I still remember that mission in Suna, when you walked into town soaked in water even though we were in the middle of a desert" shrugging like a stereotypical American she smiles, who knew?  
"Only because we were in a rush after I fell in the river…" she pouts, crossing her arms and tilting her head. The teeth shining in the lighting, the man with an orange face watching them as if he was hypnotised.  
"So why are you so far out from the Mist village?" the shark enquires, sipping from his luke-warm beer while Clyro drops her head.  
"The blasted pansies usurped me from power" she mopes, Kisame gasping at her while she nods.  
"Why?" he asks urgently, the envy haired woman was the strongest and best protector in the village.  
"Apparently whatever's left of the swordsman are the laughing stalk of Kirigakure, that and women are 'useless', even though I broke my back and lost my eye defending that useless waste of water" she grunts, making a lop sided pout under her best eye.  
"Why didn't you get a vote to stay?" he enquires, the woman tilting her head and darkening further.  
"Ever since the you guys ran away everything went down hill, and then we got reports that Zabuza was pawned off by three Genin" apparently he hadn't heard about that one, pausing he looks her up and down.

"You didn't fight back? It's not like you to just sit back…" Kisame states, watching his sensei wisely.  
"I gave up on the village, right after Raiga had the nerve to go and bloody kick the bucket!" she snaps, glinting her frosty purple eye at the empty mug she brought with her to the table. "As far as I know…those two are dead and I was replaced by a rooky called Chojuro. I trained him, raised him and put him straight; and that's the thanks I get, thrown from the village on accounts of my gender. To be honest I'm more of the man than he'll ever be, belching contest winner 5 years running" her tongue stuck out but hidden behind the bars, as she boasts quite happily without a care in the world. "Oh and do you remember those two clumsy morons? Suigetsu and Mangestu? Yeah well their Zabuza and Chojuro's replacements. I didn't want to stick around and see what else popped out of the chimps tea party to replace me" crossing her arms further she sighs, leaning back and sliding down the soft chair to mope.  
"It's not that bad, at least you can get paid for killing people now" the shark grins, Clyro on the other hand doesn't seem as enthusiastic.  
"I guess so, but there's only so many times I can be bothered chopping peoples heads off…" she pouts, ghosting her hand slyly over Kisame's hand. "So, what are you guys? Like the teletubbies…I mean you sort of got the colours wrong, but…Well I guess you have an yellow one, and a green one, and an…orange one. You could be those creepy fuzzy things, the ones that light up when they bounce" rubbing her head they twitch their eyebrows, this woman was so strange that it was no wonder they got rid of her.

"We could ask you the same thing, un. You look like a pirate, is your friend Captain Pugwash? Un" a boy with a gravity defying pony tail states, blowing at the blond bang against his right side.  
"Sure, and my best friend was Master Bait" her lips curling up coyly, her eye slitting seductively towards the blond. Twitching his cheeks fire up, the young azure eyed boy ducking behind his collar in embarrassment. Clyro just smiles, resting her hand on the seat so that her pinkie rests against Kisame's.  
"You're cruel, Commander" Kisame snickers, grinning with his pearly white teeth. "So what have you been doing since you left?" he enquires, Clyro just hums in thought.  
"Free lancing, picking up anything I can find really. The money's great, but it doesn't get me any reputability with anyone. I still remember the day when I couldn't even leave the village without people trying to assassinate me, now no one knows who I am" she mopes, rolling her elusive purple eye around and then back down to rest.  
"So your're basically a missing nin?" he enquires, the woman widens her eye somewhat.  
"An S-rank? Gosh, no…that would be a stupid move to make. I wouldn't be given any jobs, and entering villages would be annoying. I'd have to live off bounty hunts…and no one notices that" she hisses, pouting up at his headband. This bar was the kind of place S-ranks ended up, washed up and in the dark like scabby moles.

"Why would you want to be noticed?" Kisame enquires, running fingers through his tufts of blue hair.  
"It's not like I want fame or anything, I just want my honour and name back from that worthless prat" rolling his silver eyes, the shark just looks at her bluntly. She would always tell her squad that she wouldn't drop being the commanding leader, not without a fight. Besides she liked bossing men about, especially Kisame who was much bigger than her. It was probably eating away at her that she lost her placement for no reason, however the other side of him said that she was waiting for the village to come crawling on their knees.  
That was the reason Clyro was doing missions, because then people have seen her and will lead the sheep to their Sheppard. "I'd kiss someones feet for some recognition, maybe a throne and a crown with 'Empress' printed on it" she smirks, thinking about what it would be like if she ruled the earth, or Kirigakure in general. "But then they'd have to kiss my feet of course, I'm not the worshipping kind" she mumbles, the green haired woman now talking to herself aimlessly.

"Actually the S-rank thing isn't that bad, and people do notice you" Kisame bluntly interjects, watching the woman glance at him sternly.  
"Yeah well the mist village wouldn't want a criminal involved in their politics…even if it has gone so far down hill that the fog is the clouds" Clyro glancing up at him, her eye flickering softly into their eye contact.  
"What did you do, blow the village up again?" raising her eyebrow she grunts, glaring up at him and shifting her head away.  
"I didn't blow the village up, it was on a sinking platform…that just happened to sink rapidly at the moment in time I used an explosive" rolling his lifeless eyes, he moves his hand, ghosting it over her own resting hand softly. Putting it down to cup hers which was much smaller, hidden under his open jacket so that no one notices. Intertwining his fingers with hers he stokes the top of her fingers, just below the knuckle to see how soft Clyro's skin was. "And it wasn't an explosive…it was an earthquake induced chakra bomb. That went faulty and set itself on fire, and the man watchings hair…" a grin spouting up her cheeks again, the guy started running in circles yelling 'my head it on fire' that day.  
"This is bugging me, if you're a swordsman…then where is your sword?" glancing at the ginger bartender she shrugs, pointing at her belt.

"I placed the sword into me…rather than walk about with it all of the time" like Kisame her sword could be fused inside of her, it made it harder for people to know who she is straight away just in-case they were a threat. Glancing at the window her expression brightens somewhat, it had stopped raining which meant she could leave now. However on thinking back to the ground she remembers where her hand was, now she didn't want to leave. By the look of things however the group was leaving instead, glancing at Kisame he seemed inclined to stay like her.  
[I've been stranded here and I'm miles away, making signals hoping they'd save me. I'm sitting here on the eve of my defeat, shooting signals in the air because the time of my departures near.]. Getting up she stands outside, puddles and mud drenching the ground all around them. Glancing at Kisame she felt like pining, her inward gut was telling her to say something. To stop him from leaving because the chances where after this they would less than likely meet again.  
[He sets you free into this life and where do you go? With no destination, and no map to guide you. Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same but you'll find out, that this world is just an idiots parade]. Smiling sheepishly at the shark he glances down at her, knuckle bashing his commander and hesitantly turning his back to her. Weakening her eyes to droop at a half lidded stance she raises her hand, prepared to say something but nothing comes out.  
[And tonight I will be a vessel, with these sails set aflame. Let this ocean of our memories carry me out to sea]. Smiling softly she turns, heading in the opposite direction with a cold feeling at her back. Something odd was going to happen, she could feel it in her nerves.

So there she was, back in a hidden cave she called a base. It was crushed at the entrance meaning a person had to crawl on their belly to get in, or just went through the secret entrance like her. Inside Clyro's little hide out there were at least 50 large rusty chains, and hooks above her head. They almost looked like the kind someone would place a dead animal on, but they were much too big for that at the same time. To the far end of her little home-sweet-home was a large wooden table, two large black blades dug into the oak surface and out the other side while more of these objects stray about the caverns floor and walls.  
Close by there's an old mission control point, it was an alert tower but it had been abandoned and taken over by her some time ago. Embedded into her lovely cave is a large concrete tunnel in the centre, pieces of armour scattered about for some kind of weapon. By the entrance there is a thin thread attached to the branches, if they got moved then a bell would go off in the room.

If that happened then the woman knew she had roughly 5 minutes to escape, right down the tunnel that is at least a 50 foot drop to an underground water supply. It's what gives the small section of the fire country their fresh water; so the nin could go down over 30 tunnels, all of these splitting off into more passageways and mazes. Not that anyone would find her by accident, and if it was somehow triggered then there is only one thing that could be the cause. She was too high up for forest animals, and too low down for any kind of bird to trigger the alarm.  
Groaning inwardly the envious girl lazes on a rock, her legs kicking through the candle lit area. Wet moss on the roof dripping and letting small droplets ping off the pools below, the rhythmic sound relaxing the woman further into the silent atmosphere. Turning onto her stomach her legs are brought up, her arms hung off the other side making it look like she had attempted to jump over the rock, and failed miserably like Tarzan. The long black and silver tail chiming as it rolls out to hit along the side of the rock, right to the bottom where it flicks calmly. Yawning abruptly she sighs, waiting for the tedious bell to ring so she had something to do.

"Yo" when someone speaks she ends up coming off the rock, as if someone was plucking a toffee waffle off the ceiling. Dropping onto her back she stiffens, glancing at who ever had managed to get passed her defences so easily. The camera lense on her spy glass spinning as she looks at them, the image on the screen showing a reading of their chakra status. Along with their health, body readings - ranging from weight to height - names, and characteristics. All downloaded previously into her own personally stored data, just in-case she needed to observe them or fight them at a later date.  
"Fish-sticks" she grunts, pulling down the goggles to sigh. Her tense muscles relaxing to see it is only him, she trusted Kisame. Probably much more than anyone else in Konoha, even if he was a run away S-rank murderer.  
"Nice house" the shark smirks, baring his clinical white teeth to the world. Standing up she wanders closer, glancing at the large white object on his back.  
"Is that just in-case a demon gets a period?" blinking at him he twitches his eyebrow.  
"Touché, Commander" smiling at him he bends down, putting his arms around her to pull the green haired woman closer. Kissing her on the lips gently Clyro blushes gently, stroking her hand down his chest before her nails catch on the zip and stop the motion.

Shutting her eyes she tries not to purr into his large hand stroking down the back of her head, soon enough after a few minutes Kisame was sitting on the floor. The green haired woman on his lap with her arms bent up against her chest, her legs curled up against his outer upper leg while she leans into his chest. The beefy sharks strong and muscular arms wrapped around her small frame, squeezing her gently while she releases her arms to hug him back. The swordsman was so much comfier than the rocks, and warmer than any mattress. More comforting than a hot water bottle, and defiantly much more reassuring than a fuzzy teddy.  
"Don't want a four leaf clover, don't want an old horse shoe. Want your kiss 'cause I just can't miss, with a good luck charm like you" the woman mumbles, the shark glancing down at her while laying his sword on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" the shark enquires, raising his eyebrow but he knew what she was doing exactly. He just wanted to tease her since she taunted him in front of the Akatsuki earlier, and she did a very good job of it.  
"Finding Nemo" her lips curling up while he twitches his eyebrow, squeezing her closer to his chest where he had opened his cloak. The flaps zipped back up around her so that she can keep warm, and to be as close to him as possible. The long shimmering tail curled around Kisame's sword while they jingle together, it seemed like the two swordsmen weren't the only ones who missed each other. "Come on and be my little good luck charm, uh-huh huh, you sweet delight. I want a good luck charm a-hanging on my arm, to have, to have, to hold, to hold - tonight" the woman speaks again, glancing up at him sweetly. This was the only time he could get such a face from her, just like some kind of lamb at the menacing jaws of, well, Jaws.  
"…Don't want a silver dollar, rabbits foot on a string. The happiness in your warm caress, no rabbits foot can bring" he whispers bashfully, the young woman nuzzling her face into him happily.

Raising his eyebrow he glances around, smirking when she starts hugging him tightly. This always got her squirming, she seemed to find a big guy like Kisame being sweet like a little girl adorable. "Every time I look at you, you always look so beautiful. The bags packed for a mission, and I would take some photographs so I can dream of you" they never sang, they just spoke murmuring sweet nothings to each other for ages. Anything that popped into their heads most of the time, even if it was something silly like 'lollypop boy'.  
"All the girls want candy, candy. All the boys get randy, randy. Everybody want a chocolatte" she grins cheerily, sitting up to kiss him again. The shark rolling his eyes, he had to put up with her constantly telling him if he wasn't blue he'd be black. And then came the chocolate bear nickname, followed by 'floor muffin' when he threw a muffin at Clyro. Followed by him laughing and then slipping on another muffin, ending up face first on the floor. He supposed it was better than being called fish-sticks all of the time, he got that one since they were little kids.  
He'd chase her with a leek, and she'd have to yell random foods every time Kisame hit her on the head. Thinking about it they had the strangest relationship, it was much more complicated than anyone elses. "Everybody in the world likes chocolatte, oooh, I love it! Oh, it makes me happy. Yeah, cause it's sexy" she purrs wrapping her arms around his neck, the shark beaming a passionate violet at such a comment. Clyro always knew just how to embarrass him, even if it was just the small things like nicknames. Or just walking in the right motion, the first day he met her again he had no idea she'd be his captain for the squad.

It was at the same time funny, because her first comment that day was that she specifically didn't want a guy twice her size. She gave up in the end and made him carry her on his shoulders while she told the others what to do, they were good times. "I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea, will somebody help me?" glancing down at her his blue eyebrow twitches, her perfect petal lips had curled up like a bunny's.  
"You're impossible commander" he mumbles, the woman pouting and crossing her arms.  
"You don't have to keep calling me commander, I'm not one anymore. Just call me Clyro…" her cheeks tinting a soft pink, the shark shifting his head closer towards her with a concocting smirk.  
"Okay, Clyro-chan" he mumbles, the envy haired woman sparking and ducking into his cloak. "What? Is that too cute, Clyro-chan?" watching her thump his chest softly the shark laughs, the girls small frame shaking in the vibrations.  
"G-Genus Psychrolutes!" she snaps, the shark gasping with shock.  
"That was cruel" twitching her eyebrow she peeks her head out, the shark was still smiling brightly at her.  
"Giant demons tampon…I hope you're turned into a gold fish!" pouting she crosses her arms, the shark staying silent for a moment before cuddling her again. Resting his forehead on the top of her shoulders, Clyro twitching when his blue hair tickles her bare skin.  
"Better than turning into a Nematode, Clyro-chan~" he coos, watching her struggle about with irritancy.

"Fish-stick!" she plights, pretending to look upset with him but he only shrugs it off. "I know that one day I will get married…on top of a mountain!" rolling his eyes he snuggles into her, he had heard this rant before, many times. "And there is going to be flutes playing, and…trombones and flowers, and garlands of fresh…'urbs!" Kisame couldn't help but find it sweet, when ever she got frustrated and confused because she would start talking with a strange speech impediment. "And we'll dance, till the sun rises…and then our children will form a family band. And we will tour the seaside, and you-wont-be-invited!" she snaps, glaring up at him while he just grunts.  
"Fair enough, if the kids don't want to see their father than that's fine" he states calmly, running his hand over her own. His Akatsuki ring clipping with a ring on the womans finger, pouting she scowls up at him like an angry baby.  
"You're supposed to get angry, and tell me I'm being crazy. You're too cute~" her purple eye glinting under what's left of the candle light, moving his hand he touches her stomach. Staring at it quietly for a short time, glancing down she cups his hand. Shifting closer to cuddle into him, wrapping the cloak back around her he shuts his eyes. Placing his forehead against the top of her head while Clyro nuzzles him, they hadn't decided on children yet - or at least the envious haired commander hadn't.

Running his fingers through his fringe the warrior whispers into her ear, slowly Clyro raises her head to look up at him. A soft smile stretching up her cheeks while she blushes softly, kissing him sweetly she pulls away. Gripping onto the fabric of his netting she pauses, shyly glancing to the side and then back down towards her ring. "…_love you to, floor muffin_" she whispers, almost like a mouse's breath.  
"She's got a smile that would make the most senile, annoying old man bite his tongue" blinking she peeks up at, curiously watching him. "I'm not done" he mumbles, stroking her cheek and chin gently while his rough hands tickle her sensitive skin. "She's got eyes comparable to sunrise, and it doesn't stop there. She's got porcelain skin, of course she's a ten. And now she's even got her own song" blushing she presses her nose under his chin, hiding out of his sight by the crook of Kisame's well toned and strong neck. "She's got the cutest laugh I've ever heard. We can be in a room for three hours not saying one word, and I would still cherish every moment. Call it dumb, call it luck, call it love, or whatever you call it. But everywhere I go, I keep her picture in my wallet" squirming she makes a soft squeaking sound, squeezing him tightly while she gushes a furious red.  
"So cute" Clyro chimes, staring up at him like an obsessed fan girl.  
"Only 'cause I'm stuck on you…" he grins, earning another soft squeal from the green haired woman. It surprised him to how much of a teddy the woman could be, if you saw her out in battle or when she was conducting drills you would have thought she would have no heart. "Clyro-chan muffin…" Kisame smirks, watching her nestle back down again.  
"I'm tiered…" she murmurs, holding the sharks large blue hand like a bear in her arms sheepishly. "You'll still be here when I wake up right?" she enquires, glancing up at him while he nods slowly.  
"I'm sure my partner wont notice…he'll be fine anyway" smiling she shuffles further against him, as if the woman couldn't get any closer. Meanwhile Itachi was sitting up a tree, a large bear growling and roaring at him with anger. Whimpering the Uchiha yells Kisame's name, shaking his fist with pleading annoyance for help.


End file.
